


Cravings

by Fairhaven74



Series: Separate But Not Apart [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jethro,” Tony said as he elbowed Jethro in the side.  When nothing happened he did it again.  “Jethro.”<br/>“Wha…huh…Tony is everything alright,” Jethro said sleepily.<br/>“Yes, but I need something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this up while I was making dinner tonight. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is always welcome.

“Jethro,” Tony said as he elbowed Jethro in the side. When nothing happened he did it again. “Jethro.”

“Wha…huh…Tony is everything alright,” Jethro said sleepily.

“Yes, but I need something.”

“What do you need sweetheart?” Jethro asked thinking Tony might need help getting up to use the restroom.

“I need a chocolate milkshake and French fries. Oh…and oranges. Lots of oranges.”

“Tony, it’s like eleven at night. You want me to go and get you oranges, chocolate milkshake and French fries at the store.”

“Well, I want the oranges for tomorrow morning and I want the milkshake and fries for now.”

“Tony, we have orange juice in the refrigerator for the morning.”

“Jethro, I can’t drink that it gives me heartburn.”

“But oranges don’t?” Jethro questioned.

“Nope, they are fine just orange juice. Please will you get it for me?”

“Okay, fine. But where am I finding a chocolate milkshake and fries at this time of night?”

“Oh…that diner I took you to several weeks ago. They are open twenty-four hours.”

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll be back.” Jethro quickly got ready to go and went to his car. He could not believe he was doing this. Going out for Tony’s cravings. Tony hadn’t had cravings with the others, well to be honest Jethro would only know about Elizabeth. Mattie and Justin Jethro wasn’t around for; he stopped that train of thought as he got in his car to leave.

He made it through the store for the oranges rather quickly and was on his way to the diner. When he entered the diner an older waitress approached him to seat him.

“Thanks, but I was hoping for a to-go order.”

“Of course sir. What could I get you?”

“I’d like a chocolate milkshake and French fries.”

The lady smiled at him, “You too.”

“Me too?” Jethro asked.

“Yeah, another gentleman came in just a moment ago and asked for the same thing.”

“Oh. Well it’s actually for my husband.”

“Ah…cravings right.”

“Yeah.”

She nodded to him and went to get his order together. He was waiting for it, when he saw out of the corner of his eye a familiar figure.

“So, Shannon woke you up for a milkshake and fries too?” Jethro asked Tobias.

“Yes, and I had to go to the store first for fruit.”

“Don’t tell me that she also wants oranges?”

“No, grapes. Do you know how hard it is to find good grapes at this time of year? I had ended up at three stores.”

“Well, Tony just wanted a dozen oranges for tomorrow so that wasn’t too bad.”

“Here you go gentlemen one chocolate milkshake and one order of French fries each.”

Jethro and Tobias quickly payed for their orders and as they were leaving the waitress said, “Tell Tony and Shannon Martha said hi.”

Both Jethro and Tobias nodded. The split up and headed to their own cars. Jethro made it home and found Tony in the kitchen waiting for him.

“Oh, good your back.”

“Here you are one milkshake and fries. I saw Tobias there also, it would seem that Shannon had the same craving.”

Jethro scrunched up his nose as he watched Tony dip his fries in the chocolate milkshake.

“Mmmmmmm….that is so good. Just what I needed.”

“Tony aren’t you supposed to put catsup on your fries?”

“What? Oh, no this is much better. Martha turned Shannon and me on to this when we found her diner.”

Jethro just shook his head as watched and listened to Tony as he ate his fries and milkshake. He almost sounded pornographic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. Just so you know, I'm leaving his open for now so if anything else pops into my head I can add it. Just not on a regular basis.

Tony nudged Jethro in the side. Jethro didn’t wake up. Tony nudged him again a bit harder, when he still didn’t wake up Tony carefully extracted himself from the bed. He grabbed his clothes and went to the downstairs bathroom. He quickly got dressed and relived himself. He quietly opened the door to the bathroom and headed towards the basket he and Jethro kept their keys in. He grabbed his keys, he already had his wallet. As quiet as a church mouse, he walked towards the front door and opened it. He carefully closed the door and locked it making certain that he made as little noise as possible.

He carefully and quietly opened and closed his car door. Right now Tony was so happy that he had gotten his new all electric car. He knew no one in the house would hear him leave. He started the car and backed up leaving his driveway. He made it to his destination quickly, well it was the middle of the night and traffic was pretty light.

He entered his favorite new diner and greeted the waitress Martha.

“You want your usually Tony?” Martha asked.

“Yes please, with extra pickles tonight.”

“Coming right up. Shannon’s sitting in the back,” Martha nodded towards Tony and Shannon’s usually booth.

Tony headed back and slid into the booth across from Shannon. “I see you were able to escape Tobias tonight.”

Shannon smiled, “Yeah, dead to the world. I have been dying for a big juicy cheese burger all day. Tobias wouldn’t let me have one,” Shannon pouted.

“Yeah, Jethro said the same thing, but I just wanted one too. I knew if I asked he would have told me no, so I just slipped out of the house” Tony gave her a proud smile.

They chatted for a while longer until Martha arrived with their orders. “Here you two are, cheese burger, fries, extra pickles, and a chocolate milkshake.”

“Perfect,” the both said in unison.

They started to dig into their food and were about a quarter done when they both heard the door to the restaurant open. Looking up they both swallowed; they were in trouble now.

“Jethro, I thought you were sound asleep.”

Jethro just raised an eyebrow and gave a look. “Well, um” Tony started “I had this craving and I didn’t want to wake you up and well I…”

“Tony, I thought we discussed this. You aren’t supposed to be eating that at this time of night. You’ll end up with heartburn and indigestion and complain all night about it.”

“But, but…”

“No buts, Tony. Two nights ago you could barely sleep because of the heartburn. You need to sleep and I worry about you Tony. I woke up and you were gone.”

Tony sighed, “You’re right Jethro. I just really wanted one. Maybe we can come for an early dinner one night.”

“Alright, as long as it’s not every meal.”

“Okay Jethro,” Tony smiled and slid out of the booth. He paid his bill and kissed Jethro lightly on the lips. “Follow me home?”

“Always, sweetheart.”

Tony glanced at Shannon and Tobias. They seemed to be having a contest and he wasn’t sure who was winning, until Shannon blinked. “Fine, I’ll go home,” she said sullenly.

Tony and Shannon walked out to their cars chatting about their stubborn spouses, so they did not hear Martha ask, “So, see you boys for lunch tomorrow?”

“Of course,” they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't think this is as cute as the first one, but I thought that Jethro and Tobias needed to have a bit of fun too.


End file.
